I Kissed a Girl
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Esto es un songfic Pinecest -Lemmon-, Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Alex Hirsch –incluyendo la serie- pero la historia es de MI propiedad x3. si no les gusta el contenido pues, NO LEAN! NADIE LOS OBLIGA. dejen reviews!


Nota: No es necesario ir a buscar la canción para entender de que se trata el One-Shot.

Esto es un songfic Pinecest, sinceramente…se me ocurrió poner la canción de Katy Perry como música de fondo así que por esa razón carece de significado. La situación tendría que ocurrir entre 2 chicas pero, ya que, ni modo…es mi Songfic y hago lo que quiero xD

Quiero aclarar que –aunque tenga 18 años- soy principiante en esto del Hentai entre hermanos así que si no les gusta el contenido pues, NO LEAN! NADIE LOS OBLIGA

En fin, espero que les guste el One-Shot, dejen reviews! :)

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Alex Hirsch –incluyendo la serie- pero la historia es de MI propiedad x3

En esta historia Dipper y Mabel tienen 16 años.

* * *

Eran las 22:15 de la noche, un día viernes como cualquier otro. Dipper y Mabel Pines habían ido a la casa de un amigo porque había organizado una fiesta y estaban invitados, ellos asistieron a la fiesta para poder pasar la noche con sus amigos y divertirse, pero la única persona que no se estaba divirtiendo como siempre solía hacerlo era Mabel.

Ella se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la casa, hace una hora estaba bailando con sus amigas pero ahora había perdido el ritmo, por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo le faltaba…no encontraba cual era la cosa que podía llegar a faltarle. Se quedo sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho una voz conocida llamarla.

-Hey, Mabs-Esa voz era de su hermano Dipper, ella lo miro-Que sucede? Porque no estás con tus amigas?-

-No lo sé, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir bailando-Respondio ella desviando la mirada-Siento que algo me falta…pero no sé que es-

-Así que no sabes que es?-Pregunto él, acercándose un poco más a su hermana-Mírame…-Mabel le hizo caso y lo miro-Quieres averiguarlo?-

-De que estás hablando?-Dijo Mabel sin entender la situación, enseguida sintió que su hermano la recostaba en el sofá poniéndose arriba de ella. Que iba a hacer? Vio como Dipper se acercaba a ella, no, esto no estaba pasando…de verdad iba a besarla?

Pero antes de que pudieran besarse, escucharon que la música había cambiado y ahora pasaban la canción "I Kissed a Girl" de Katy Perry. Mabel empezó a prestarle atención a la letra, quizás no era la canción más apropiada para la situación en la que se encontraban pero aun así le gustaba esa canción y quería escucharla.

 _This was never the way I planned_

 _Not my intention_

 _I got so brave, drink in hand_

 _Lost my discretion_

 _(Este nunca fue el camino que yo planee_ _  
no fue mi intención  
fui tan valiente, con bebida en mano  
perdí mi discreción)_

Los 2 hermanos pudieron notar como el ambiente se ponía un poco tenso, además de que un calor extraño y agradable a la vez les invadía el cuerpo…seria por la canción? Eso era imposible, a lo mejor el clima era caluroso e incomodo como para estar ahí. Mabel intento levantarse pero Dipper tomo sus hombros volviendo a recostarla en el sofá impidiendo que escapara.

-Oye, a donde te vas?-Pregunto a modo de broma-No te vas a escapar fácilmente-

-D-Dipper, déjame ir. No estoy jugando-Le dijo Mabel molesta intentando zafarse pero fue inútil.

 _It's not what I'm used to_

 _Just wanna try you on_

 _I'm curious for you_

 _caught my attention_

 _(No es lo que yo suelo usar_ _  
solo quería probarte  
estaba curiosa por ti  
captaste mi intención)_

-Porque debería dejarte ir?-Pregunto Dipper juntando su frente con la de su hermana gemela-Vamos, hace tiempo que querías hacer esto conmigo o me equivoco?-

-Que?! Por supuesto que no-Respondio Mabel-Como podría yo pensar que…que…bueno quiero besarte? Eres mi hermano, eso está mal. Además tu estas saliendo con alguien- **_(Autora: No voy a dar detalles porque eso me dolió :'()_**

-Es verdad, tienes razón hermana…pero es solo por esta noche, haremos de cuenta que nada paso al día siguiente, que dices? Aceptas sí o no?-

-Bueno…pues, no sé que decir-Mabel estaba nerviosa y la incomodaba la mirada que le ponía su hermano, quería responder pero en eso los 2 tuvieron que separarse bruscamente al escuchar la voz de una de las chicas que había organizado la fiesta hablar por un micrófono.

-Atención chicos y chicas! Vamos a jugar a un juego-Dijo la chica haciendo que todos se acercaran para escucharla incluyendo Dipper y Mabel-Bien, ya que todos me están prestando atención…el juego que vamos a jugar será el de el escondite! Pero las reglas son distintas, vamos a dividirnos en 3 equipos, 2 se esconden y uno cuenta, el que cuenta debe buscar a los equipos que se escondieron, una vez que elijan no pueden cambiar de equipo-

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it_

 _The taste of her cherry chapstick_

 _I kissed a girl just to try it_

 _I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

 _(Bese una chica y me gustó_ _  
el sabor de su labial de cereza  
bese una chica solo para intentarlo  
espero que a mi novio no le moleste)_

Enseguida los chicos y las chicas se empezaron a dividir en 3 equipos, Mabel fue a juntarse con el 2do equipo pero para su mala –o buena- suerte, Dipper tambien quiso ir al mismo equipo que ella, quería pedir que la cambiaran pero recordó que no había cambio de equipo así que tendría que conformarse con estar junto a su hermano gemelo en el mismo equipo.

-De acuerdo, ya todos se organizaron así que…Que comienze el juego!-Grito emocionada la chica, ella se fue con su equipo y comenzaron a contar mientras los otros 2 equipos empezaban a buscar lugares para esconderse dentro de la casa –y afuera tambien-, Mabel estaba por irse a esconder a otra parte pero alguien la tomo de la mano y era Dipper.

-Que?-Pregunto Mabel

-Conozco un lugar donde podemos escondernos-Le dijo Dipper sin dejar de tomar la mano de su hermana, enseguida los 2 fueron a una habitación que estaba vacía, encontraron un armario, Dipper entro primero y Mabel entro después, una vez adentro del armario, Dipper cerró la puerta para que no los vean.

* * *

Mientras los demás equipos se escondían ellos aun estaban en el armario, a lo lejos se oía la canción "I Kissed a Girl". Mabel seguía sintiéndose incomoda y no encontraba la razón de porque se sentía así, tampoco le agradaba la idea de que su hermano casi la besa estando en el sofá. Aunque estaba oscuro ahí adentro, Dipper se coloco detrás de Mabel y la abrazo por la cintura creando de nuevo una atmosfera tensa entre los 2.

-Dipper, ya dejame-Pidio Mabel apartándose de el-No me molestes así, si no me iré a esconder a otra parte…entendiste?-

-Sí, lo entendí…-Respondio Dipper, pero en eso escucharon unos pasos apresurados, como si alguien estuviera corriendo y esto provoco que los 2 hermanos saltaran por el susto logrando que Mabel quedara de espaldas contra una de las esquinas del armario y su hermano cerca de ella, como había pasado en el sofá, antes de comenzar el juego del escondite.

Al asustarse, quedaron muy cerca uno del otro. Mabel había abrazado a su hermano por el susto que se había llevado al oír los pasos apresurados fuera de la habitación, pensó que por un momento los estaban buscando pero enseguida cambio de pensamiento, quizás no los buscaban a ellos, estaban buscando a otra persona.

-Mabel…-La llamo de nuevo Dipper haciendo que ella volviera a mirarlo.

-Que…?-Mabel no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que su hermano la había callado con un beso, eso no era posible, estaba soñando…era un sueño y si lo era no quería despertar nunca más, no sabía porque pero empezó a corresponder al beso, cerró los ojos y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dipper para profundizar el beso.

 _It felt so wrong_ _  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

 _(Me hizo sentir tan incorrecta,_ _  
me hizo sentir tan bien.  
No quiere decir que esta noche me haya enamorado)_

Pasaron 5 minutos y se separaron para tomar aire, estaban sonrojados y ninguno podía creer lo que habían hecho, se suponía que eso estaba mal, eran hermanos…es más, gemelos! Tenían la misma sangre, el incesto no era algo que podía ser tomado a la ligera por la sociedad y eso lo sabían.

-D-Dipper…t-te das cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer?-Pregunto Mabel aun sonrojada por el hecho de haber besado a su hermano.

-Sí, y? no me importa-Le respondió-No sé que me pasa, solo se…que quiero besarte, tengo curiosidad-

-Yo…yo igual-Dijo Mabel mirando hacia abajo-Quieres…repetirlo?-

No tenía nada de malo, despues de todo, era solamente curiosidad. Despues harían de cuenta que nada había pasado.

- _I kissed a girl and I liked it_ -Canto Dipper haciendo reír a su hermana y el tambien se rio- _I liked it_ -

-Jaja…y-ya, ya cállate, quieres?-Dijo Mabel sin dejar de reírse y empujo un poco a su hermano.

De nuevo sus miradas se habían vuelto a encontrar y otra vez volvieron a besarse, esta vez, Mabel si quería que su hermano la besara. Ella ya sabía que era cosa de una noche y harían de cuenta que nada paso al día siguiente, ahora ella quería tomar el control del beso así que su lengua en la boca de su hermano. Dipper tampoco se quedo atrás, comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cabello largo de Mabel, descendieron por su espalda, y luego sus manos se dirigieron en todas direcciones, como buscando algo perdido. No se dieron cuenta de que la canción aun seguía sonando, pero eso ahora no importaba, el universo se había reducido a un "Aquí y ahora".

 _No, I don't even know your name_

 _It doesn't matter_

 _You're my experimental game_

 _Just human nature_

 _(No, ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas,_ _  
eso no importa.  
Tú eres mi juego de experimentos,  
parte de la naturaleza humana)_

Lo que comenzó con un beso tranquilo, fue tomando más profundidad y se volvía cada vez más salvaje, de vez en cuando se separaban para tomar aire y nuevamente volvían a besarse. Dipper comenzó a bajar un poco más sus manos –que se encontraban en la espalda de Mabel- para tocar el trasero de Mabel, ella no pudo evitar separarse para dejar escapar un pequeño gemido.

-Pervertido! Eres Malo Dippingsauce-Bromeo Mabel con una sonrisa perversa.

-Ah sí? Dices que soy malo?-Dipper cargo a su hermana y ella se sujeto poniendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura-Pues, déjame demostrarte que tan malo puedo ser-

Se besaron, a diferencia de los besos anteriores este era relajado. Dipper tomo las orillas del sweater negro con estrellitas plateadas que llevaba su hermana y se lo quito viendo que no llevaba nada abajo, excepto el sostén que era del mismo color que su sweater. Mabel comenzó a quitarle la camisa a su hermano para que quedaran en igualdad de condiciones, así que ella volvió a poner sus pies en suelo, bajo sus manos comenzando a quitarle los jeans a Dipper mientras que el dirigía sus manos al broche del sostén negro que usaba Mabel.

-Q-Que haces?-Pregunto Mabel asustada mirando a su hermano gemelo un poco sonrojada por lo que quería hacer.

-No te asustes, déjate llevar-Respondio Dipper tranquilizando un poco a su hermana. Ella decidió ahorrarle algo de trabajo quitándose su sostén dejando sus pechos al descubierto, Mabel termino de bajarle los jeans a su hermano y ella se quito su short dejando ver sus bragas que ya estaban un poco húmedas debido a la excitación.

 _It's not what_ _  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets  
So confused  
Hard to obey_

 _(No es lo que_ _  
hacen las chicas buenas,  
no es como deberían comportarse,  
mi cabeza está  
tan confusa,  
difícil obedecer)_

-Jeje, alguien aquí ya se está excitando-Dijo Dipper mirando a su hermana con cierto deje de perversión-O me equivoco?-

-Y tú que me dices?-Pregunto Mabel viendo un bulto debajo del jean de su hermano y ella tambien supo que estaba excitado-No pasa nada, si quieres puedo ayudarte- **_(Autora: Aaagh, como puedo escribir esto? Ya me estoy sonrojando Dx)_** termino de decir esto para meterla mano debajo de la ropa interior y comenzar a masturbar a su hermano.

-Aaah..M-Mabel-Gimió Dipper cerrando sus ojos intentando ahogar sus gemidos. Mabel seguía con su tarea pero vio a su hermano intentando reprimir sus gemidos y lo vio fijamente a los ojos.

-No tiene sentido que haga esto si no gimes, hermanito-Dijo Mabel-Vamos, no tengas miedo…déjalo salir despues de todo, estamos solos aquí adentro-

Era verdad lo que decía, ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que había empezado el juego del escondite y aun seguían sin encontrarlos. Al principio ella iba despacio, despues Dipper insistió en que acelerara el ritmo, Mabel se preocupo por eso pero decidió restarle importancia. Dipper termino de quitarse los jeans junto con las converse que llevaba puestas así su hermana podía seguir masturbándolo.

-Aaaah...Aahh M-Mabel!-Gimió Dipper sin poder soportar tanto placer que le brindaba su hermana. Pasaron segundos más de "Tortura" y Dipper se corrió en la mano de Mabel y parte de su rostro.

-Aaagh…-Dijo Mabel un poco sorprendida por haber sido manchada con un liquido blanco-Salio mucho, no lo crees?-

-L-Lo siento, no me pude contener…-Respondio Dipper viendo a Mabel con el rostro manchado-E-Estas bien?-

-Sí, no es nada…-Le contesto la castaña comenzado a quitar los restos de la corrida que tuvo su hermano con la lengua para limpiar su mano, pero tuvo que detener su acción al ver que su gemelo puso su mano en la mejilla derecha (lugar donde no se había ensuciado)

-Mabs, quieres saber algo?-Le pregunto Dipper mirándola a los ojos haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente

-H-Hay que decirlo al mismo tiempo…-Dijo Mabel, ambos contaron hasta 3 y se dijeron un "Te amo" haciendo que se quedaran estáticos por un segundo echándose a reír nerviosamente.

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it_

 _The taste of her cherry chapstick_

 _I kissed a girl just to try it_

 _I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

 _It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

 _Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it_

 _I liked it_

 _(Besé a una chica y me gustó_ _  
el sabor de su labial de cereza.  
Besé a una chica solo por probarlo,  
espero que a mi novio no le importe._

 _Me hizo sentir tan incorrecta,_ _  
me hizo sentir tan bien.  
No quiere decir que esta noche me haya enamorado,  
besé a una chica y me gustó,  
me gustó)_

-Esto aun no termina, hay algo mas por hacer…-Dijo Dipper volviendo a acomodar a su gemela contra la pared.

-Espera! Q-Que vas a hacer?-Pregunto ella, sintió como su hermano le quitaba sus bragas, volvía a recargarla y nuevamente ella volvió a colocar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Dipper.

-No te preocupes, relájate, tal vez duela al principio-dijo él, se acomodo y puso su miembro dentro de la vagina de Mabel comenzando a penetrarla.

-Aaah…D-Duele!-Se quejo Mabel cerrando sus ojos debido al dolor que estaba sintiendo ya que era la primera vez que tenía una relación sexual.

-Te duele?-Pregunto Dipper-No te preocupes, si quieres me detengo-

-No! Estoy bien-Respondio ella-No pasa nada, continua…-

-Aquí voy...-de nuevo empezó a penetrarla, Mabel sentía dolor y trato de aguantar sus gritos. Esta vez, Dipper acelero un poco el ritmo haciendo que su hermana gimiera por el placer, en realidad era una mezcla de dolor con placer y se sentía bien.

 _Us girls we are so magical_ _  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

 _(Nosotras las chicas, somos mágicas,_ _  
piel suave, labios rojo, tan "besables",  
difícil de resistirse, tan "tocables",  
demasiado bueno para resistirse,  
no es un gran asunto, es algo inocente)_

-M-Mas rápido! AAAHHHH!-Gimió Mabel poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su gemelo.

\- C-Como di-digas-Seguía penetrándola esta vez más duro y más rápido tocando el punto G. Siguieron haciendo eso por unos minutos, al parecer faltaba poco para acabar.

-Aaah…D-Dipper! Ya…ya no p-puedo mas-Dijo Mabel sintiendo que estaba por llegar al extasis.

-Yo tampoco…Aaah…t-te amo-Dijo Dipper sin dejar de penetrar a su hermana, terminaron aquel acto llegando juntos al clímax. Se separaron para poder calmarse y recuperar la respiración, Dipper salió del interior de Mabel y ella volvió a poner sus pies en el suelo, tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse al igual que su hermano.

-Bien, lo que paso en este armario, se queda en este armario-Dijo Mabel terminando de acomodar su sweater negro-Nadie debe enterarse de lo que acabamos de hacer-

-S-Si…lo entendí-Respondio Dipper, Mabel abrió la puerta del armario y juntos salieron de la habitación, la canción "I Kissed a Girl" estaba por llegar a su fin, mientras caminaban a la sala estaban tomados de la mano, al llegar una chica los miro un poco molesta y camino hacia ellos.

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it_

 _The taste of her cherry chapstick_

 _I kissed a girl just to try it_

 _I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

 _(Besé a una chica y me gustó_ _  
el sabor de su labial de cereza.  
Besé a una chica solo por probarlo,  
espero que a mi novio no le importe)_

-Donde estaban?!-Pregunto-Los estuvimos buscando por horas! Donde se habían escondido ustedes dos?-

-Estábamos en un armario-Respondió Mabel-tan difícil era buscarnos ahí?-

La chica abrió la boca para decir algo pero no supo que decir así que la cerro y se fue nuevamente con su equipo. Ambos hermanos se miraron y se rieron, no podían creer que llevaban horas buscándolos y nadie sabía que se habían escondido en el armario.

 _It felt so wrong_ _  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

 _(Me hizo sentir tan incorrecta,_ _  
me hizo sentir tan bien.  
No quiere decir que esta noche me haya enamorado)_

- _I kissed a girl and I liked it_ -Cantaron los gemelos al unisonó mientras se reían- _I liked it…_ -


End file.
